Honeybees Sleepover Take 2
by LiebWriteBreathe
Summary: It's Michelle's turn for the Honeybees annual sleepover, but it's not a happy day as she has no one that will go with her.
Michelle walks in the house after school and goes right to her room slumping herself down on the bed. Her day wasn't going right at all and to make things worse there was the honeybees annual sleepover tonight and she had no one to take her.

"Do you like this outfit best? Or this one? Or what about this one?" Stephanie says having made a messy pile of clothes on the floor and made up outfit sets on her bed. She was pointing to each one, not sure what she should wear.

"Okay what about if I use this shirt and this skirt?" She says turning to Michelle who was just laying there not really interested in helping her big sister.

"Ryan likes me in blue so maybe I should wear..." She says trailing off looking through the messy pile of clothes again for a blue shirt she had somewhere.

"Ah ha found it. So if I use this shirt and ummm what about I wear this skirt?" She says holding the two items up to show Michelle. Needing desperately and answer so she could get herself ready for her date.

"Wear the skirt from this outfit with that shirt." Michelle says reluctantly to her pointing at the skirt from the bed she'd used in a previous outfit.

"Oh you are right, I would look so cute in that. Michelle you are fantastic." Stephanie says running over to her sister to give her a hug as a thank you for her help.

"How should I wear my hair?" She says sitting at the table that had all her hair and makeup products splayed all over it.

Michelle sits up on the bed leaning on her hands to stare at Stephanie watching her as she messes around with her hair, styling it up in many various ways. Testing out to see which was the best for the date and with her outfit.

"Well what do I do?" She asks looking over at Michelle for the advice she wanted. Michelle sighs and gets off the bed and plays with Stephanie's hair for a few minutes and then does it for her, leaving most of her hair down with a simple bit at the back put up.

"Okay so now make up, I was thinking maybe this one with this? It's simple yet sophisticated and dad won't go crazy over it. What do you think?" She says pointing to the products she was going to use.

"I like it, it goes with your outfit." Michelle says to her but her face looks glum and sad as she says it.

"Thanks Michelle." Stephanie says to her and then starts looking through her jewellery box for which earrings she should wear she holds each one up against her ears looking at them through the mirror.

Michelle goes back on to her bed just watching her sister continuing to fuss around before her date. She would normally be very active in helping Stephanie get ready for her dates, she enjoyed it as she could spend lots of time with her big sister. But as she just wasn't feeling like being happy she wasn't able to participate much.

"What's wrong Michelle?" Stephanie asks having seen her sad face as she turned from the mirror.

"Nothing." She says simply not really wanting to tell her what was wrong.

"Oh okay. Hold on." Stephanie says then walks over to the door "UNCLE JESSE, MICHELLE NEEDS YOU!"

She grabs all of her stuff she was going to wear for her date and goes into the bathroom. So Jesse could sort out what was wrong with his munchkin. They had a special bond no one could come close too.

"Shorty? What's wrong?" He says as he walks in and sees her face making him worry already.

"Come here, let's have one of our talks." He says patting his leg to show her to come join him so they could talk to each other. She goes over with her face down and sits on him, cuddling herself into him.

"What's got you so sad?" He says after a few seconds go by and she still hadn't said anything to him.

"Honeybees sleepover is tonight and I have no one to go with." She says looking down at the carpet as she says it.

"Oh." He says trying to think of a solution for her, but not getting anything come to mind.

"DJ had mom to take her. Stephanie had DJ to take her but I have no one." Michelle says sharing more with him. "DJ is at college and aunt Becky would take me but she is away with dad for work. Stephanie has already got plans for her date night with Ryan."

The two sit there for a few seconds and then she has an idea in her mind and she smiles a little just thinking about it.

"Would you take me?" She asks he would normally do anything for her so maybe he would do this too.

"No way, there is no way I'm wearing heels, makeup and having kids touch my hair." He say defensively wanting nothing more than to protect his hair. "But I think I have a way to solve the problem." He says giving her a kiss and then moving her off his lap. He leaves the room, making Michelle so confused as to what was going on, this wasn't how their chat went. No one leaves until they felt better.

"Let's go have some ice cream." He says taking her hand in his when he returns to her room a few minutes later. She was still confused as she hadn't had her problem solved yet and he was acting like he had forgotten what was wrong already. But she could never say no to ice cream even when she felt sad.

She says there at the kitsch table quietly eating her ice cream, when she had finished it she just sat there staring into the empty bowl. Uncle Jesse had a smile on his face as he looked towards the stairs, Michelle turned too and what she saw she wasn't expecting.

"Let's get going Michelle." Stephanie says carrying the sleeping bags and a bag packed up for the two of them, with her makeup and anything else she knew they would need for the sleepover.

"But you're date with Ryan?" She asks confused seeing that Stephanie was carrying and dressed for the sleepover.

"Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" Stephanie says looking a little sad that Michelle had hidden it away to herself.

"You were too excited for your date. You'd been planning it all week." She says giving her a look that showed she wasn't given time to even ask.

"Oh right. Well Ryan and I will go out on our date another time. It's okay, he understood. Family before boys right?." Stephanie says trying to get a smile off her sister but it didn't really work. Michelle was still confused.

"The honeybees are waiting." Michelle says getting off the chair she was on. The two of them start walking together through to the living room. As they reach the door Michelle thinks of something and runs back into the kitchen.

"Thank you uncle Jesse." She says as she gives him a hug and kiss. Before running back to Stephanie.

-xxxx-

The sleepover goes perfectly and was everything Michelle had been hoping for. They did the pyjama competition which neither of them won, they had simple pyjamas and nothing fancy enough to help them win. The egg and heels race which thanks to Stephanie being super fast in heels got them the win, Michelle didn't do too bad in it either which is why they won really. They had a karaoke competition which was hilarious for everyone seeing each person get up and sing, some people could sing really well and others well were awful but it was funny. Stephanie and Michelle did a duet and managed to win that one as well. They did the makeovers which Michelle loved as she got to use whatever makeup of Stephanie's she wanted, normally she had to keep her hands off it. Stephanie enjoyed it too as she got to put what she wanted on Michelle and style her hair however she thought looked the most adorable. The whole night was filled with many more entertaining games for all the girls and not once were there no smiles or laughter.

Everyone at the sleepover went to sleep with smiles on their faces, junk food in their tummies and memories of an incredible night. All Michelle was thinking was that she had the worlds greatest uncle Jesse and the world greatest big sister. She would have missed out if it were not for them helping and going with her. It had turned her really sad day into the best day ever.

"I love you Stephanie." She says before closing her eyes, ready to fall asleep herself.

"I love you too Michelle." Stephanie says bringing her sister in for a quick hug before the two of them drifted to sleep.


End file.
